Love Changes
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Ben Natsuya has always been a general of Team Darkness. His boss soon gets him enrolled in Ranger School and he meets up with Summer and her friends. But what would happen if Team Darkness found out who Summer truly was and tries to kill her? What if Ben becomes possessed and tries to kill her himself? Can Ben snap himself out of it and protect Summer? Or will she get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Natsuya's Pov

I stood looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was slightly in my face due to a black hat on me. My brown eyes stared back at me..they were as cold and icy as ever. My shirt was pure black with the dark blood red letters written on it _Team Darkness_. My shorts, shoes, and gloves were all the same black color. My gloves covered my hands, a slight opening so my knuckles were visible. I smirked at my own image and I suddenly heard my door open and looked at who was standing in its doorpost. I saw my friend Blake look back at me, an annoyed look on his face.

I looked at him, a brow raised in confusion. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, the boss told me he needed to see you about an hour ago." Blake growled.

I flashed him a smirk, and shook my head in mock disappointment. "Tsk,tsk, tsk. I see you're as impatient as ever."

"The boss'll be impatient all over your ass if you don't get in his office right now." He sighed, walking into my room and leaning against the wall.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the room, a smile on my face. Here I was known as a Team Darkness general. I was one of the most top ranked along with 3 other people. Blake was one of them. We've known each other ever since we were younger. I walked by some girl admins. Yeah, there are some girl admins..but they're all..ugh I don't even know how to describe them. Always worried about getting dirty and breaking their nails. How pathetic.

"Hey Natsuya." They said with a flirty tone.

"Good morning ladies." I smirked, causing them to swoon.

I walked to my boss's office. Who's my boss? None other than Blaze. Strange name isn't it? Anyway I knocked on his door and went inside. Blaze seemed to be finshing up some paperwork before he noticed me.

"Ah Natsuya. Sit down." He told me.

I shrugged and grabbed a seat before sitting down. He intercrossed his hands on his desk, giving me the clue that this was a serious matter.

"What is it Blaze?" I questioned, confusion shining brightly in my cold eyes.

"I want you to enroll at the Ranger Academy." He answered.

"What? You've gotta be kiding me?!" I said with a disbelieving tone.

He raised a brow at my statement. As if he wouldn't expect me to say something like that. "I don't kid."

I shook off my shock. "But seriously you want me to do what?"

"I want you to enroll at the Ranger Academy." He repeated. "That way you know how to use a styler for a plan that may need that skill later on for a plan that may need to occur."

I nodded my head in realization. Now I'm all caught up. "Alright. Anything in particular I need to do there?"

He shook his head. "No. I just want you to learn how to become a ranger. You're starting in about an hour or two."

"Okay." I shrugged.

"That's all. You're dismissed. Now get out of here!" He growled.

I got up and walked out the room, making sure to shut it behind me. I heaved a sigh. Great...just my luck...going to ranger school with brats. Yay me...I got up and walked to the training room so I could tell Blake the news. I went inside the oh so familiar room and looked for my bestfriend. I saw him coaching two admins that were currently fighting against each other. Rookies no doubt. I walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to look at me. He excused himself from them and we walked over to a place far away from the others.

"So what did Blaze want?" He asked.

"He wants me to enroll at Ranger Academy." I informed.

His eyes widened. "Ranger School! That's horrible!"

"I'm starting in a little bit."

"Seriously!? How am I gonna put up with all these crazy ass mother fuckers without you!" He questioned with an exasperated tone.

"I don't know. That's your problem not mine." I shrugged.

Blake let out a groan. "Arceus I'm gonna need help!"

"Especially for this."

"Whaddya-

I quickly dropped to the floor and used my leg to trip him up. He hit the floor with an 'oof', landing hard on his back. He gazed up at me as I stood back up, his emerald eyes filled with anger and surprise. I smirked as I looked down at him.

"You're a bitch you know that?" He asked.

"Only to you." I replied.

I held out my hand and helped him up.

"I gotta get going. I'm gonna need all the silence I can get to get ready for what lies ahead tomorrow." I said.

He smiled. "Alright. I've gotta go train some admins anyway."

With that we seperated, I went back to my room and he went back over to the admins. I opened the door that led to my room and walked inside. I shut the door behind me and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. I took off my hat and placed it on the nightstand beside my bed. I laid my head back on my arms, continuing to stare at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and soon found myself drifting off.

_I dreamed that I was someplace dark, where thunder and dark storm clouds were. A girl and another figure were standing on top of a large building. Why did the guy look familiar? As I got closer and closer I could just barely make out who was there. I saw Blaze standing across from us. The girl looked really ticked and upset about something._

_"I won't let you!" The girl yelled._

_"Who's gonna stop me?" Blaze sneered. _

_"This is wrong Blaze! Why can't you just stop all this crap!" The male snapped._

_That voice...it was mine! I was up there facing against my boss with a girl I didn't even know. I now realize it was a vision. _

_"I'll stop when I feel like it. And I believe you two need to be taught a lesson." He growled, raising his hand toward the sky._

_"Be careful Ben." The girl warned._

_She...she knew my name. This is freaky..._

_Suddenly loud thunder started to rumble and I jumped out of the thunder's way. The girl ended up taking the shot full force, having had not been able to see it. _

_"SUMMER!" I heard myself yell. _

I shot up with fear, my heart racing in my chest. Questions started to fill me as I remembered what happened.

_Who's Summer? How did she know my name? Why was I against Blaze? Why were we there? Where the hell were we?_

I shook it off and got up from the bed, Blake coming in a second after I had.

"Hey Natsuya. Blaze said it's time for you to go to the Ranger School. Get changed." He said.

I gave a nod and walked over to my closet. I heard him shut the door, and I quickly removed my shirt. I decided to go for a light blue one and some tan shorts. I kept the hat on but removed my gloves. I changed my shoes to the black kind with a white stripe at the bottom. I looked over myself and smirked at my image. I walked out my room and Blake looked me over.

"You gay now?" I questioned playfully.

He rolled his eyes and we walked out of the base. We continued to head on our way, silence covering us as we did.

"So how's your day going so far?" Blake asked.

I looked at him. "Do you really care or do you just wanna fill the silence?"

"Just fill the silence." He answered. "I could care less on how your day goes."

"Good to see how great of a friend you are." I muttered.

He shrugged and we finally made our way to the gates of the Ranger Academy school. I heaved a sigh and pushed them open.

"Bye Natsuya! Hope you don't die!" He called as I continued to walk toward the school.

I did a backward salute to him, not really turning around to face him. I knew already this place was gonna be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer's Pov

I watched as Kellyn and Keith were trying to move a crate for Lunick, my other friends watching as well. He stood there thinking for a minute before pointing at a certain point close to me.

"I want it there." He instructed.

Kellyn and Keith started to it that way and as soon as they were about to set it down, Lunick stopped them. "What are you doing? I said I wanted it over here."

The two sighed and walked over closer to him before Lunick changed his mind again. This went on for a few minutes before I got irritated and yelled at him.

"Damn it Lunick! Pick where you want the damn thing to go!"

He flinched. "Right here's good. I'm totally fine with it being here."

Kellyn and Keith gave me a thankful look before setting the box down beside Lunick. He sat down on it and looked up at the rest of us. Keith and Kellyn both collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from moving the crate. I looked at them for a moment before sitting on the ground. The others copied my actions and soon most of us were sitting on the ground, letting the gentle wind blow past us. I sat there, enveloped in the silence that was around us. I then closed my eyes, the wind ruffling my hair as it passed. We stayed like that for a while until I suddenly heard something. I looked over to where the stairs where only to see a boy trudging up them. Something about him seemed untrustworthy. I don't like him. I got up and growled, my protective instincts kicking in. I heard Solana and the rest of them starting to get up. He looked around before noticing us and walked over. The guy stopped in front of me and looked me over.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I growled.

My friends all knew why I act like this toward some people. It's because I can sense who are good and who are just plain evil. My friends took a step backwards. He raised a brow in confusion at their actions, peering at them from over my shoulder. I moved over to where I was blocking them from his vision. Now I could see his cold brown eyes clearly. No doubt he's evil. Only killers have cold eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

He smirked at me, causing a shiver to go down my spine. "I'm here to join Ranger Academy."

I could feel the worry my friends gave off, I swear Kellyn was even trembling. "You've got no business here."

I don't trust this guy one bit. I stared back into his eyes, my hazel ones showing no sign of fear but anger instead. I could tell it irritated him. He must be the kind of person who loves to strike fear into people. I can't stand those people. They're always a pain in the ass to me.

"I wanna become a ranger."

At those words Keith shot over to my side and held out his hand. "Why didn't you say so? I'm Keith."

The guy reached out and grasped Keith's. "I'm...Ben."

There it was. The thinking moment. Yep. He's evil alright. In my book if you have to think about what your name is then you're evil and trying to hide it. Kate walked over to us next, doing the same as Keith.

"I'm Kate."

Solana was after. She walked over and smiled a friendly smile. "Solana. Nice to meet you."

Lunick popped behind her shoulder and introduced himself. "Lunick."

"Kellyn." Of course he did the same as Keith and Kate.

I refused to say a word. There was no way I was gonna tell this guy my name. He doesn't need to know about me. Suddenly I was jabbed in the side by Kellyn, causing me to look at him. He then motioned toward _Ben_. I looked at Ben for a second and started to walk off, only to get dragged back by Solana.

"This is Summer. Sorry. She's not really a friendly person when you first meet her but she's a lot of fun when you get to know her." Solana said, having a tight grasp on my arm.

Ben nodded. "Ah. I look forward to getting to know you then."

I rolled my eyes, not buying his innocence for a second. He may have everyone else fooled but try as he might he won't pull a trick over me. I can see something deeper inside of people. Kate nailed me hard in the side and glared at me.

"Summer! You need to be nice!" She scowled, a glare in her eyes.

"I'll be nice when Arceus sticks a panda up its ass and calls itself Santa." I muttered and I walked off toward the Ranger Academy, both of my hands behind my head as I did so.

* * *

Ben's Pov

That Sumer chick was strange. She was familiar to me. Don't know how but she was. I think I had a vision or dream about her.

* * *

Flashback:

_"I won't let you!" The girl yelled._

_"Who's gonna stop me?" Blaze sneered. _

_"This is wrong Blaze! Why can't you just stop all this crap!" The male snapped._

_That voice...it was mine! I was up there facing against my boss with a girl I didn't even know. I now realize it was a vision. _

_"I'll stop when I feel like it. And I believe you two need to be taught a lesson." He growled, raising his hand toward the sky._

_"Be careful Ben." The girl warned._

_Suddenly loud thunder started to rumble and I jumped out of the thunder's way. The girl ended up taking the shot full force, having had not been able to see it. _

_"SUMMER!" I heard myself yell._

* * *

What was that thing about anyway? Where were we when that took place? I watched her walk off before turning to the others.

Keith sighed and walked over to me before patting my back. "Don't worry. Summer's always like that whenever she senses someone ev-

"Everytime she's upset." Solana quickly finished.

I raised a brow in interest at her sudden jump into the conversation. That sentence made no sense at all.

"No. She acts like that whenever she senses someone evil." Lunick corrected. "Remember?"

Kellyn slapped Lunick upside his head, growling in anger. "You idiot! Summer doesn't want us to talk about that!"

Oh this was getting interesting fast. "How is she able to detect if someone's evil?"

"It's because she's-" Keith started, but was interrupted by Kate.

"She's been trained by her father to know who is evil and who isn't!" Kate said.

Lunick stepped back into the conversation, apparently having had healed from the slap. "No. Her father was killed by General Natsuya. Besides she can only tell that because she's the p-mmph!"

Solana covered his mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence. She then started to drag him away from me, the others following them.

* * *

Solana's Pov

I removed my hand from Lunick's mouth, glaring at him.

"What?" Lunick questioned. "What did I do?"

"You idiot!" Kate hissed.

"What did I do?" Lunick asked, clearly confused.

Kellyn glared at him. "You almost told Ben Summer's HUGE secret."

Lunick shrugged. "What's the big deal? It's just a secret."

"No it's not. It's Summer's secret and no one knows it except us." Kate pointed out.

I sighed. Of course he would think that. He's Lunick. "Since we're the only ones who know about it. She's still alive. If word got around that she's you-know-what who knows what would happen to her."

"Oh." Lunick said, finally remembering. He then looked down at the ground with an upset look. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

I sighed and patted him on the back. "It's okay. Just be careful."

He nodded and we walked back over to Ben. He looked at us in confusion, but I just smiled. "Sorry 'bout that. Important matter."

Ben shrugged and we all walked toward Ranger Academy. When we got inside Ben's phone started to ring.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I took out my phone and checked to see who was calling me. Seeing that it was Blake I held up the 'one-moment' sign and walked away from the others, answering my phone as I did.

"Natsuya here."

"Natsuya it's me."

"Oh hey Blake. What's up?"

"Did you find out anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I found out some interesting information about a girl named Summer."

"Summer? As in Summer Cyril Gracedia Minami?

"I guess. I don't really know her full name."

"What did you find out about her?"

"I know that she can tell if someone is evil and that I killed her father."

"Yeah, that sounds like the girl we're after. You did. You also killed her mom as well."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. You killed them right in front of her."

"Wow. She must hate Natsuya now."

"You're Natsuya."

"Not here. Here I'm known as Ben."

"Whatever Natsuya. Just keep a close eye on Summer."

"Alright. Wait what about Lunick?"

"Kazuki?"

"What do you think?"

"Did you kill him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Summer'll get suspicious if do that."

"Dude. He's a traitor! Why care what someone else thinks?"

"Don't worry. I'll kill him when I get the chance. We'll teach him not to mess with Team Darkness."

"Right. Leon out."

I then ended the call and walked back over to Solana and them. They looked at me in confusion and I just shrugged.

"Just an issue we had to settle." I reassured.

"Ah." They replied.

We then continued on our way toward the school, Summer now in view. She was leaning against the wall of it, her eyes closed. Summer was no doubt waiting for us. We walked over to her, and she opened her eyes to look at us. Her eyes immediately locked with mine before she looked at Kate.

"You guys told him some information of mine didn't you?" She asked after a while of silence.

They didn't meet her eyes for some reason. How did she know that? She wasn't around us when we were talking. Hm..strange. She looked back at me, distrust shining in her eyes. I could read what Summer was saying even though she didn't say a word. Her expression told me that she knew I'd been talking to Blake. I felt a shiver pass down my spine. There's something suspicious about Summer. How did she know what happened?

"I can read emotions and thoughts." Summer replied, answering my unasked question.

I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly a loud bell was heard. I looked around in confusion before Summer got off the wall and grabbed my shirt, yanking me away from the door. She let go of me and looked toward the door. I was about to question her motives when a whole crowd of people ran out the door. Damn. That's a lot of people. The last person out was a boy with green hair and shocking blue eyes.

"Hey Josh." Summer greeted.

He smiled back at her. I felt a little anger enter me but quickly pushed it away. "Hey Summer. What's up?"

"Normal stuff. A little mad at Kate and them though." She responded.

"Any reason?" He questioned.

She casted a look at them. "Oh I've got a reason."

He laughed. "Haha. Alright."

Suddenly Josh noticed me. His eyes locked with mine. I could tell that his blue eyes had yellow almost sparks in them. "Who's that?"

Summer looked at me for a second before returning her attention to Josh. "Oh. That's Ben."

He flashed Ben a smile, and stuck out his hand toward me. "My name's Josh."

I looked at his hand before slapping it away. Anger burning inside of me. What the hell? What's wrong with me? "Whatever."

I could feel Kate looking at me in confusion, but I could care less. My brown eyes pierced into his, anger shining into them. Summer suddenly turned me to look at her, anger burning in hers.

"Look. I don't know what your problem is all of a sudden but you need to knock it off. Josh is one of my friends and I don't allow trash like that to come anywhere near them." Summer growled.

Somehow I felt my anger starting to die. I don't understand. "Apologize to him!"

I sighed and looked away from her. "I'm sorry."

Summer's anger started to disappear and I looked back at Josh. He smiled and cracked a joke. "Wow Summer. You really know how to make people do what you say. You must be violent."

She shook her head in response. "Nope. Just got issues."

He let out a small laugh. "You said it not me."

Summer punched him in the arm. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Both of them started to laugh but it was soon interrupted when a girl with pitch black hair walked up to us. She examined all of us but kept her eyes on me the longest. She seems to be like the other girls in Team Darkness. The girl then placed a finger on my chest, before starting to slowly move it downward. I grabbed her hand, preventing her from going down any farther than my stomach.

"Don't do that." I growled, she looked into my eyes. A smirk was on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry babe. Do you not like that?" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Nope. She wasn't like the others. Well neither was Summer so I don't think it matters. I was getting ticked, Summer didn't seem all that mad though. I looked at her. The girl looked at Summer before scoffing.

"Minami." She scoffed.

"Sanders." Summer shot back.

She growled and turned her attention back to me. "So baby. How about I get to know you better?"

She winked at me, causing me to almost gag. Summer must've caught the message as well because she yanked the Sanders girl around to face her. She then reared back her fist and threw it as hard as she could, nailing Sanders straight in the cheek. Sanders looked back at Summer in shock as she held her cheek.

"Don't you _ever _suggest something like that in my presence." She growled, obviously angered.

Josh shook his head. "Yep. You've got issues."

Summer didn't turn around to respond to him. "Shut up Josh! This doesn't concern you!"

"I didn't mean to be rude I was-"

"I don't care! Just shut up!"

I could feel the heat rising out of Summer. Oh fuck. This won't end so well.

"Summer. Calm down. She's not worth it." Solana tried to soothe but to no avail.

Suddenly I felt the air around us turn hot. Like boiling hot. I don't know what's happening but it can't be good. Summer lunged at the female, making it where both tumbled around. They threw punches at one another, but Summer was obviously more experienced in these things. Summer finally pinned the girl on the on the ground and slammed her fist into the girl's face. No one made a move to stop it, so neither did I. The other girl flipped Summer over, and threw a punch. Summer quickly blocked it before throwing one. It nailed her in the mouth, knocking her off of Summer. Summer got back up and made a movement toward the girl. Solana lunged toward Summer, grabbing her arm and holding her back.

"Let me go!" Summer yelled in anger. "I need to punch her!"

The air continued to get hotter and hotter until it was hard to breathe. Despite Solana's grip on her, she slowly made her way toward the other. Digging her feet into the ground she called out to Keith. "Keith! Help me!"

Keith nodded and grabbed Summer's other arm, making it where they both were holding her back.

"Maria! Summer!" A woman yelled, running out the front doors.

Time seemed to freeze around us. I looked toward the woman, who looked more worried than angry. She quickly walked over to us, shooting Summer a worried look.

"Summer. What's going on here?" She questioned Summer softly. "What happened?"

"Maria said something that got me mad so I got into a fight with her." Summer explained, her anger starting to simmer down.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two."

"You could send Summer to military school." Maria suggested. "Or I could kill her for you."

The teacher rolled her eyes while Summer ignored the comment completely. She crossed her arms across her chest, no longer angry. "Is Kincaid here?"

The woman looked at Summer in confusion. "Yeah. Why?"

I saw a smirk cross over Summer's face. "No reason."

She then broke out of the teacher's hold on her and walked inside, Keith following after her. "Summer! Wait up!"

April shook her head before looking at me, a smile plastered onto her face. "Hi. Who might you be?"

"I'm Ben." I replied. "New student."

"I can tell." She replied, starting to laugh. "My name's Ms. April."

I looked at her in confusion before shrugging and walking inside. As soon as I entered I could see chaos had broken out. There was silly string, streamers, and some other crap flying through the air. Screams and yells of joy were heard. The noise was enough to give me a headache. Trying to block out the noise I started to make my way to some stairs. I looked around, no one was around so I just shrugged and started to walk toward the doors on the left. I opened them up, only to find inside a blue room. I went inside and jumped onto the bed. I could feel something poking at my back as I started to get comfortable. I sat up and searched for the cause of my discomfort, only to find a journal under the pillow. Filled with curiosity I began to flip through the pages, reading them as I did. I suddenly stopped on a certain page and scanned over it. My eyes widened and I began to read it out loud.

"_Dear Journal,_

_I still don't understand why out of everybody I've got to put up with this horrible gift. It sucks! Well some of it does anyway. I find it cool that my emotions can pretty much control the weather. Like when I'm mad it turns hot (depending on how angry I get), and when I'm upset it starts to turn gloomy. That's pretty amazing. I just wish that stupid general of Team Darkness, Natsuya, hadn't killed my parents. Dad could've probably taught me how to control my powers. You just can't change the past. No matter what life keeps on going, even if you're still hurting. When I find Natsuya I'll make him pay for what he's done. No one messes with Summer Minami's family and gets away with it! Anyway, going back toward the gift issue. The only ones that know so far is Kate, Lunick, Solana, Kellyn, and Keith. Kellyn only found out because he'd been doing research on it for some reason. Recently I've been having these strange dreams about talking to Arceus. Arceus kept telling me about my journey to stop Team Darkness. He also informed me that I would need my friends help to get through it all. Don't know what that means, but I'm sure I'll figure it out later. Oops, look at the time. I gotta go. See you tomorrow._

_Love, _

_Summer Cyril Gracedia Minami_

Oh Arceus. I'm in Summer's room. Plus I'm reading her journal. Although it has some interesting information. I suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey. I'll be back down in a sec! I just need to grab something!"

It sounded like Summer! Shit! As she got closer and closer to this room, I ripped the page out and pocketed it. I then quickly tucked the journal back under the pillow and stood up, pretending I'd been looking around. Summer opened the door, glaring at me.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded.

I looked at her, trying to play off innocent. "Just wondering where the male dorms are."

Summer pointed out her door, signaling me to get out. "The other side."

I started to walk out, hearing Summer mutter something under her breath. I went over to a room on the right side and walked inside. I looked around and jumped onto the bed, laying down once again. I closed my eyes, knowing I was gonna have to send some information back to Blake. Something was suspicious about Summer. I won't rest until I find out what she's hiding.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's Pov

"Hey Blake. Found out some interesting information about Minami."

"Well, what is it?"

"Her emotions can control the weather and she has this sorta gift thing."

"Do you know what kind?"

"No but it can't be that hard to figure it out. Lunick's still stupid and this kid named Kellyn has done some information that links to Summer. Just gotta figure out what he was researching and we'll be golden."

"Nice. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Summer can read thoughts and emotions, plus she can tell what happened even though she wasn't there. She did that to me and her friends."

"If that's not suspicious then I don't know what is."

"Hey. Why are we after her anyway?"

"Did you seriously forget?"

"Yep but remind me anyway."

"It's because-

"Hey Ben! Where are you!?"

"Damn it. Gotta go. Talk to ya later."

"Wait Natsuya-

I quickly hung up the phone and turned around to face Keith. "Hey. What's up?"

"Maria wanted to know if you'd go out with her."

"Hell no. If Summer was just that pissed by what Maria said to me, then I don't wanna see her when I'm there with Maria."

"Na it wasn't that she said it to you. It's what she said and how she did."

"When Maria spat Summer's last name?"

"No. When she said how about we get to know each other better."

"How did that make her mad?"

"Like Lunick said, both of her parents were killed by General Natsuya and she told us what Maria said was the _exact _thing Summer's mom told her dad."

"So it brought back a bad memory?"

"Yep. Besides Maria and Summer have always had a rivalry against each other."

"Any reason?"

"Don't know. I just know that if we don't graduate from this place soon we're gonna need to set up a funeral."

"Oh hey. What did you mean by date?"

"Yeah. It's something that Maria asks everyone. It's pretty stupid."

Summer suddenly passed. "Yeah. And we all know why she does it."

Keith laughs before wrapping an arm around Summer's shoulders. "Yep. She's just very desperate."

Summer looked at him. "Did you really think that's what I was gonna say?"

"Probably not. You smell like a whole lot of spray cheese and hair dye."

"It's a prank I plan on playing on Kincaid. I put green hair dye, spray cheese, and some chemicals in his hair spray."

"How were you able to even touch it? He usually goes all super over protective over that thing."

Summer flashed him a smirk, before pulling out a screwdriver and tossed it into the air. It gleamed off the sun for a brief second and then she caught it. "This and a few other friends."

"Like?"

"Kellyn lent me his screwdriver, Issac was the distraction-

"Issac helped you?!" Keith asked in shock. "How did you manage to get him to help you pull a prank?"

"If you would've let me finish I would've told you why. As I was saying Issac was the distraction, along with Rhyth, and Kate was the lookout."

"I wonder what's gonna happen."

"Who knows but we'll find out tomorrow."

"You know Kincaid's probably gonna put on some of that hair spray today right?"

"No he won't cause I got it right here." Summer pulled out a pink bottom of hair spray. Wait pink? Kincaid has a _pink _bottle of hair spray? "Tomorrow morning I plan on swapping out the regular one with this one. He'll never know the difference."

"Is that why you went inside after that fight with Maria?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Then why'd-"

"Look. You don't get it. I went inside, Keith went with me, and the others came in afterwards. We planned that big commotion in the hallway because that was the distraction. I went upstairs saying I forgot something to play off the prank like I hadn't done anything. It was all apart of it."

"Wait. How was Kate the lookout when you guys were throwing the commotion?"

"She stood by the door and her job was to stop Kincaid from entering the room until I came out."

"Some how this doesn't surprise me."

"Whatever. I can't wait to be in Kincaid's room tomorrow."

Suddenly the three hear a large bell sound. Summer looks toward the school and shrugs before she made her way over to it. Keith and I followed after her.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" I questioned. "Like after the bell rings."

"We go to our classes, sit there for an hour or two, go to lunch then off to bed." He replied.

"That sounds like a fun day." I muttered sarcastically.

"It's worse if you're in Kincaid's room. He'll hold you back for another hour while he keeps on putting on hair spray until he's finished."

"Which one? The bottle or the lesson?"

"Both. You'll end up choking on the fumes because of how much he sprays. No joke."

We walked inside the building where I saw two pieces of paper tacked beside the door. "See Ms. April and Kincaid all have this thing where all students have to check to see which classroom they're in. So far Summer and I are in the same class but with her attitude lately she may be moved. I just wanna see how Kincaid deals with her when she does."

We went over to Ms. April's room and scanned for our names, mine wasn't on there so I guess I'm stuck with Kincaid. Keith frantically searched for another name, which confused me because his was in bold. Guess he was searching for Summer's. He became a little depressed after he searched both papers twice.

"Summer's not in your class is she?"

"No."

"Why do you care if she's in your class?"

"Cause she's my cousin and I wanna be in the same class as her. Besides whenever we're in the same room we always come up with jokes, but only in Ms. April's. Kincaid's to stuck up to laugh at any jokes."

"Summer's your cousin?"

"Yep. Anyway, guess I'll see you at lunch. Make sure you sit with my friends and me."

Keith walked into his classrooms and I walked toward mine. No way in hell. There's no way I'm staying for at least _3 _hours in that class and then sitting with those jackasses. Suddenly my phone beeped and I pulled it out. A text message from Blake. That's not unusual at all.

_Hey dude. Change of plans. Turns out Blaze found out there's a special jewel somewhere on the school grounds. He wants you 2 find it. _

I texted him back. _How the hell am I gonna find a jewel if I don't know what it looks like or where it is? _

_Don't know but as soon as you find it, text me and I'll come pick it up. _

I sighed, stuffing my phone into my pocket. Guess I'll have to find the jewel and find out Summer's gift. That's gonna be fun isn't it? I walked over to the classroom beside it, figuring it might be Kincaid's. I opened the door only to have strong fumes hit me straight in the face. I coughed and tried to wave them away. "Damn Keith wasn't kidding when he told me about the fumes."

I walked in and the first person who caught my sight was a familiar brunette. Summer. She looked at me for a second before she faced the board, propping her feet on top of her desk, and leaned back in her chair. I shrugged and walked over to some empty desks before sitting down. All of a sudden the door was thrown open, causing quite a few people to jump. In stalked a blonde man with swirly hair. He glared at Summer once he took notice that she was here.

"So I'm guessing Ms. April got sick of you. Didn't she Minami?" He sneered.

Summer scoffed. "No. She just didn't want me to murder Sanders. I'm sure she has a life outside of school and doesn't want to waste it on going to a funeral. Although I'm sure you would wanna go."

"What makes you think I would wanna go to a funeral Ms. Minami?" He asked.

"Because you have no life." She smirked. Kincaid fumed at her answer and Summer just held her hands up in defense. "You asked. I answered."

"First strike Minami." He growled.

Summer smirked. "May be the first but it won't be the last."

He glared at her. "Watch your mouth Minami."

She shrugged and he went on with the lesson. "Anyway. Today we'll be learning about the history of the styler."

Everyone in the class groaned and I saw some kid slam his head down on his desk, probably to give himself a concussion. "The styler was first invented in 1942 by none other than Professor Hastings, who is a professor at the Ranger Union."

Summer's hand shot up and Kincaid took notice of it. "Yes Minami?"

"Can I be excused?" She asked.

"Do you have a specific place to be rather than here?"

"Yeah. Anywhere _but_ here."

"Any reason?"

"You're boring me."

Kincaid rolled his eyes at her response and continued on. I heaved a sigh and looked down at the desk, starting to zone out on Kincaid's lesson. Finally after an hour had passed I stood up in class, interrupting Kincaid from his long boring teaching. "Hey Kincaid, can I go to the library?"

He placed a hand on his hip, his grip tightening on the piece of chalk in his hand. "Why?"

"The principal wanted me to go to the library to look up some information for him." Lie. I hadn't spoke to whoever was in charge for the past 2 days. I don't even know who the principal is. This answer seemed to satisfy him though.

"Alright you may go. Summer you can join him but go to the principal's office instead."

Summer sighed and got up and just as we were about to leave, Kincaid stopped us. "Wait. New kid. What's your name?"

"Ben Natsuya." I decided to use my general name as my last name, since that's all he was gonna call us by. He made that pretty obvious with Summer. There's no way they'll be able to figure out who I am. It was a pretty bold move and by the look Summer gave me, I'm pretty sure she figured it out.

"Well Mr. Natsuya. You should know there are 2 important rules you should always follow."

"One's that you should always play a prank on Kincaid." Summer commented, making him send a glare her way. "No matter how ugly he already is."

"Principal's office!" Kincaid snapped. She shrugged and walked out the door, slamming it behind her as she left. Kincaid turned to me. "As I was saying. There are 2 rules you must always follow:

1) There's no running in the halls whatsoever.

2) Don't cast suspicion on others without proof.

You must _never _break these two rules."

Don't cast suspicion on others without proof? Ha. Summer's been breaking that rule ever since I came here. I wonder if he knows. Wait. Why did he make that rule? I nodded and walked out the door. I was able to hear voices further down the hall and I recognized them as Summer and Keith. What was Keith doing here?

"Yeah. I pissed Kincaid off so he sent me to the office."

"Did he give Ben that lecture?"

"About the no running and suspicion?"

"Yeah."

"He got it when we both were about to leave the classroom. I made fun of the first one though."

"How?"

"I said that the first rule was that we should always play a prank on Kincaid no matter how ugly he is."

"That's a good rule. Lamont should make that a law."

"I know right?" The two laughed and Summer was the first to recover from it. "So what are you out here for?"

"Maria wouldn't shut up so I punched her in the face. When Ms. April said that boys aren't allowed to hit girls I protested saying that Maria was a guy."

"That'll do it. So you going to the office?"

"Na. I wanna go to Kincaid's basement."

"Why? There's no telling what freaky stuff we'll find down there."

"That's why it would be fun!"

"Fine. But if we find out he's gay I'm getting outta there."

"Why? You're not a guy in disguise are you?" Summer punched him in the arm as hard as she could and he yelped in pain. Keith rubbed the spot Summer had hit and possibly bruised, trying to see if he could relieve some of the pain. "Ow! I was joking!"

They started to walk downstairs. Weird. I didn't notice the ones leading down into the basement. Nope. Stop Ben. I've gotta do some research and find that gem.

* * *

Kellyn's Pov

Well. Maria was totally asking for what was coming to her. She kept talking bad about Summer, and we all know how Keith feels when he hears someone talking about a sibling of his. So now Maria's got a black eye and Keith was sent to the principal's office. Speaking of the principal's office, I wonder if Summer's been sent there anyway. I was pondering this until I heard my name called.

"Kellyn!" I snapped back to reality and looked at Ms. April. "Ma'am?"

"I asked you a question." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Can you repeat it?" I asked her.

She heaved an angry sigh but it changed to a smile. "Do you think Summer's in the office by now?"

I smiled back, trying to fight back a laugh. "Probably and I bet you that Kincaid's gotta bruised ego as well."

"Summer will do that to you." Ms. April commented. "She doesn't seem to like Mr. Kincaid."

"Who does?" I questioned with a raised brow.

Maria had been sent to the nurse's office for some ice so she wasn't in here with us. "I'm not sure. But Maria was asking for that beating."

My mouth dropped as did everyone else's in the room at her response. "What?"

She smirked and leaned against her board. "She was talking about Summer. Keith's cousin. So it was right for him to do something about it. She deserved the punch and he's not gonna get suspended."

"Ms. April, you're seriously the best teacher ever!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"What about Summer though? Will she get suspended?" Solana asked.

Ms. April went into thought. "She may because Kincaid's not very fond of her...but I'll see if I can change that. Besides she was my student as well. If a student's gonna get suspended the original teacher may have something to say about them. It depends on how bad she acted in his class."

"Knowing Summer it's gotta be bad." Kate commented. Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly the classroom door was opened and Maria walked in, holding an ice pack to her bruised eye.

"Wow. Keith really did a number on you. Guess that'll teach you not to talk about others."

"Or at least not Keith's family."

"I bet if Summer had heard that, the police would've been called here."

"About Maria talking about her?"

"No. If she was in Keith's position and she heard Maria talking about her family."

"Oh. It'd be more than that. We'd need to call the SWAT team."

"Summer's not that bad."

"If you talk about her family and she hears you then you'd realize how bad she can be."

"Yeah. I heard she had to go to court for attempting murder on some guy that kept calling her family pathetic and other junk."

"I heard about him. His face was so messed up, it made me flinch just by looking at it."

"When I look at Maria my face does the same thing."

Everyone suddenly burst out into laughter at that remark and it was hard for Ms. April to settle everything down. "Settle down! Please! Everyone calm down!"

Finally Rhythmi stood up, yelling over all the commotion. "SHUT UP!"

Things went immediately quiet afterwards and all gazes flew toward the blonde. She sat back down and Ms. April looked over to her, giving her a nod of approval. "Thank you Rhythmi. Now. Summer may have done some things in the past, but that's over and done with. She's only like the way she is because she's overprotective about her family. No one could blame her and no one will. Despite what she's done, Summer's a remarkable girl, and no one should hold anything over her head. If we were all in her position we would do the same thing."

I smiled. Ms. April was definitely the best teacher there was. "Anyway. The rest of this class will be a free period. If you need me I'll be in the Teacher's Lounge."

With those words she walked out, leaving us alone and unsupervised. This room will be a wreck by the time she gets back.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I watched as they descended down the staircase. I walked after them but instead headed toward a door to the right of it. I opened the door, only to see a man sitting behind his desk, filing out some paperwork. As soon as I walked in, he looked up and sat down his pen. "May I help you?"

"Yeah. Do you know where the library is?"

"You must be the new student. Ben Natsuya, is that your name?"

"Yes. That's my name. Can you tell me-

"I'm guessing you haven't been shown the campgrounds yet as well. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. You're totally correct. Now can you just-

"Alright. Give me a second and I'll have someone to do that." The man walked over to his desk and pressed a button on the intercom. He spoke into as loud and clear as he could as he made an announcement that got my heart racing.

_Summer Minami please report to the principal's office. Summer Minami, please report to the principal's office. _

I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. Why do I feel the way I do around Minami? When she's around other people that make her laugh? Why do I want her to trust me so bad? What's up with me? The man walked back over to me and smiled.

"My name's Mr. Lamont. I'm the school's principal and occasionally Summer's counselor more than once." Lamont smiled.

I looked at him in shock. "You're Summer's counselor?"

Lamont nodded. "Yes. Sometimes she gets a little too angry and I have to calm her down. I can understand why she gets so angry at times, and I can't say that I blame her. But sometimes her anger gets the best of her and she has no choice but to lash out. Summer can get so upset she even starts to cry from furious anger."

Wow. I never thought that way about Summer. Am I the cause of all her anger? "I never knew Summer was like that."

"Sometimes Summer can hide her emotions, sometimes she can't."

* * *

Summer's Pov

_Summer Minami please report to the principal's office. Summer Minami please report to the principal's office. _

Keith looked at me in shock. "What did you do now?"

"Who knows." I shrugged.

"I bet you Kincaid had something to do with it."

"Probably did. We'll explore the rest of this place later."

I turned around and started to go back up the stairs when I suddenly felt Keith grab my arm. I looked back at him in confusion. "What's up?"

"If you're going to Lamont's office then I'm coming with you. Besides I've gotta go there for what I did to Maria."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You ruined what could've been a touching moment."

He shrugged and we walked back up the stairs, heading toward Lamont's office. I opened the door and froze. Why? Oh, it was just the fact that Ben was here. I growled and he turned around to face me.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, venom dripping from my voice.

He flinched at my tone but I pretended not to notice. "Summer. I'm glad you're here."

I swapped my gaze over to the principal, raising a brow at him. "And why is that?"

"I want you to show Ben around the school."

"Why me. Why does it have to be _me_?"

"Summer. I know you're not particularly fond of new students but can you at least try and get use to them?"

I growled again. "I got use to Kate in a day, Kellyn in 10 minutes, Solana in a week, and Keith in a second. I could handle them because I could _trust _them. He's the student I can't and _won't _trust."

"I understand that. Keith you got use to so fast is because he's related to you. Trust is a major thing with you. But what could possibly give you a reason to not trust Ben?"

"I can give you _more _than a reason on why I can't trust him."

"Please Minami. Just try and get along with him."

"Ha. He'll be lucky if I even _spit _in his direction." I stalked out the door, I heard footsteps behind me as I attempted to slam the door. It didn't slam like I wanted it to because the person following me had stopped it. I was about to walk off when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Summer, calm down." I snatched my arm away from the person and turned on my heel to face them. It was Keith.

"Keith. How can I calm down when I'm stuck babysitting that pain in the ass?"

"Summer. I understand how you're feeling about him and I don't blame you. But do you think your instincts might be wrong?"

"No Keith I don't. There's something off about Ben and I don't trust him. "

"Can you at least try and get along with him?"

"No! Keith I love you and all but there's no way I'm doing that. He's untrustworthy and I'll prove it."

"Summer. I love you too but you need to give him a chance. I know you're still upset about that Natsuya guy killing your parents but that wasn't Ben!"

"Keith you don't get it. Ben looks _a lot _like General Natsuya and even has his name. Ben _Natsuya_. General _Natsuya_. Do you not see the resemblance?"

"It's a coincidence, that's all. You're getting paranoid. There's no way they're the same person."

"You seriously are dense! I can't believe you're so stupid! Ben is General Natsuya! He's here for something and I'm gonna figure out what."

"You've got no proof that he's General Natsuya."

"You know what Keith? Fine. You can be as stupid as you want but I know the truth and I don't care what anyone says against it. But when you get slaughtered don't expect me to come back for revenge. It's your own fucking fault for not believing me."

I walked off, really pissed at this moment. My own cousin didn't believe me! He thought I was making it up. Like I would accuse anyone...well besides evil people and Maria. I ran up the stairs and went to my room, slamming the door hard enough that I swear I broke it. I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. I've got to figure this out. Alright so what do I know.

1) General Natsuya murdered both of my parents

2) Ben showed up, looking like a double of General Natsuya. Same color hair, same color eyes, plus both of theirs were cold. No joy. No emotion.

3) Same name-Ben Natsuya, General Natsuya.

4) Ben had to hesitate just to come up with his name.

5) He made an excuse to get out of Kincaid's class.

I can't use #5 though. I did the same thing. The rest of it seems like enough evidence. Hours seemed to pass me by before I was hit by a realization.

Showing Natsuya the school grounds might give me a chance to figure out what he's after.

"So. You ready to give me a tour yet?"

I yelped at the sudden voice and ended up falling off my bed. I hit the floor with a thud and I quickly got back up, glaring at Ben angrily. "What the hell dude?"

"Are. you. ready. to. give. me. a. tour. yet?" He repeated slower.

"I heard you the first time!" I snapped. "You just surprised me that's all."

"Sure..."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"The tour."

"Ugh! Fine. If it'll get you off my back!"

He smirked and extended a hand out toward me. I smacked it away and stood up before brushing my shirt off. "I don't need your help."

Ben just shrugged and put his hand back by his side. "Whatever you say."

I walked out the door him following behind me. I stopped and turned toward him. "This is the lounge, where we usually hang out when we've got nothing better to do."

Suddenly I noticed that Janice wasn't here. Aw. That's too bad. I wonder what happened to her. "As you may know, since you came in my room, the left dorms are the girls. The right is the boy's."

"Yeah. I walked into your room on 'accident'."

We went downstairs and headed to a door on the right. I opened it and walked inside. The library. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I saw a flash of interest come into his eyes. So it must have involve this place. "This is Keith's nap room. Also known as the library. You see that blonde mushroom haircut dude?"

I pointed over to a far corner in the back at the familiar blonde male. Ben nodded. "That's Isaac. He's like the smartest person at this school. Kincaid really likes him, cause he doesn't 'disobey' or 'make himself look like an idiot'."

I scoffed. "We're not the ones with the swirly hair."

Ben smiled slightly at my remark but I brushed it off. I pointed to the other end where 'Marshmallow Boy' was. "That's Ponte but everyone just calls him 'Marshmallow Boy'. Don't ask me why."

"Yo Summer! Heads up!"

I turned toward the voice and just barely managed to catch an ice sculpted football on a small stand. I looked at it before looking up to see Josh, smiling at me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

He shrugged before walking over to us. "I wanted you to have it. You're my best friend aren't you?"

I smiled back. "Of course! If I wasn't then who would help me plan out some Kincaid pranks?"

"Keith." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "_Besides _him."

"Kate."

"Besides her."

"Lunick."

"Never mind."

"So whatcha doing?"

"_I _am being forced to show Ben around the school."

"What are you doing later?"

"That prank we made up."

"I forgot about that. How about I help you set it up? It's gonna be hard for just one person to do."

"Josh. All I'm doing is swapping hairspray cans. It's not _that _difficult."

"You never know Minami. Those Gastly might come back."

"I'm not scared of Gastly. Besides they're usually downstairs in the basement with Kincaid."

"True. What do you think he does down there?"

"Don't know. But after the prank, Keith and I are gonna go figure it out. Wanna come along?"

"Sure. I'm not doing anything interesting."

"Cool. I've gotta go. See ya later."

"Bye."

I walked out the door, Ben following me. He walked by my side and whispered quietly. "I don't trust him Summer."

I didn't stop. "Oh? And who's the member of Team Darkness here?"

He froze and I stopped, turning around to face him. His face held shock as he looked at me. "You knew?"

"Hell no but I figured it out."

* * *

Ben's Pov

"Hell no but I figured it out."

My heart froze. Shit. I was figured out.

"And you know what? I know you're General Natsuya too." She slowly made her way toward me. "I plan on getting revenge for what you did to my parents."

"It may be slow painful torture."

Another step closer.

"It may involve fire with gasoline."

Another step.

"It might even be death."

Now we were just inches apart and my heart was rapidly pounding out of my chest. For just one second I thought about closing the gap between us, but I quickly pushed it aside. She grabbed my shirt, pulling me a little closer before whispering quietly in my ear:"Whatever the cost, revenge _will be mine_."

She let go of me and started to stalk off and a blush came across my face at the closeness. I raced after her. I caught up and walked by her side, not looking at her. "You know that room you were in? The one with Mr. Lamont in it?"

I nodded, replying weakly. "Yeah."

"That was the staff room, or the Teacher's Lounge as Ms. April calls it."

We soon came across the two classrooms and she pauses for a minute. "Keith showed you were Ms. April's room was right?"

"Yes. It's over there." I stated, pointing to my right. Summer nodded.

"Yeah. And Kincaid's room, or Mr. Grinch, is the classroom we were in this morning."

"So his name is Mr. Grinch now?"

"Yep. Suits him don't ya think?"

"Yeah."

My phone rang and I checked it. Blake. I looked up at Summer, who gave me a disapproving look. I walked off and answered my phone.

"N-"

"No time Blake. We're in big trouble Leon."

"What do you mean?"

"Summer figured it out that I was General Natsuya and that I work for Team Darkness."

"Has she figured it out that we're after her?"

"No. Thankfully she hasn't."

"That's good."

"Good? She's on my case now!"

"What time do you think she won't be keeping an eye on you."

"Probably tonight because she's playing some prank on a teacher and hanging out with _Josh._"

"Josh?"

"This guy she seems to like."

"Oh don't tell me, you fell in love with her didn't you?"

"No. I don't know what you're talking about." The heat rushed to my face at the accusation.

"Natsuya. You can't be in love with her. In fact you can't even have a crush on her. It interferes with our plan if you do!"

"I know, I know. I'll try and see if I can find that jewel as quick as possible."

"Alright. Oh speaking of the jewel. Turns out it's in a secret hiding place."

"I'll check everywhere I know is secret."

"Bye."

I hung up and walked back over to Summer, pocketing my phone. "Alright that's about it."

"You haven't shown me the outside yet."

"Fine."

She grabbed my arm and yanked me outside.

She first started with a small building. "That's where we take our entrance exam but we don't do it anymore."

Next was some crates. "That's were we practice our target clears. All you have to do is capture a pokemon and check what field move it can use."

I could tell this was annoying her. She hated me and knew I was just gonna use this knowledge for my own advantage.

Summer pointed over to a pair of stairs leading down toward an ocean. "Down those stairs is where the Ascension Square is. That's where we have an Outdoor Class. It's when a ranger comes here and answers questions we have about what we wanna be. Last year it was this guy named Spike. Man was he such a bragger. And you should know what that other pair of stairs where it leads to."

"That concludes my tour. Have a nice day and never come back."

I laughed. "Is that like your saying."

"Yeah. I say it a lot when there's a new student."

"You don't like new students do you?"

"Sometimes they can be pretty cool, other times they're annoying as hell."

I smiled softly. Wait. Am I actually falling for Summer? No. Concentrate Natsuya. You've got a mission to do.

"So. What do we do now?"

"You can do whatever you want, I'm going inside to go ahead and tell Josh about my plan." With those final words she started to go back inside and I decided to wander around. Suddenly I heard a creak and the ground under me had given away. I hanged onto ground to keep myself from falling into the darkness. I looked down and let go, plummeting downward farther and farther in the blackness.


End file.
